White Lie
by downforgottenpride
Summary: From an unfortunate experience, a lie was made. It just took a simple white lie and awesome guts to get Meg and Gil closer.


Title: White Lie (Fem!Canada X Prussia)  
Characters/Pairings: Gilbert Beilschmidt X Marguerite Williams  
Rating: T  
Warning/s: AU  
Summary: From an unfortunate experience, a lie was made. A simple white lie that got Meg and Gil closer.

Enjoy!

A cold gush of wind greeted Gil as he strolled down the riverbank. He placidly put his hands inside the pockets of his maroon varsity jacket while he surveyed the area.

The grass swayed along with the late afternoon wind. The heliotropic sky filled the river with amber light. The water whizzed in a rather mellifluous pace. Some kids were racing on their way home, others were just having a conversation.

The albino stopped contemplating the view when he heard something splashed in the river multiple times. He averted his gaze on the scenery to find the all-too-familiar Canadian exchange student who were throwing stones into the wide river.

The aforementioned Canadian was sitting on the grassy floor cross-legged as she threw another stone right into the flowing liquid. Her pair of eyeglasses framed her purple-blue eyes that was fixated on the water where she threw the previous stone. Blonde hair swept over her brow. She wore a simple shirt and jeans which accentuated her rather lean body.

As Gil edged closer, he noticed how the warm glow of the sunset emphasized the blonde's cute features. A distinctive smell of pancakes oozed from the said lady within the distance. She seemed to be in a deep thought owing to the fact that she did not acknowledge the 'awesome' albino's presence. Gil cannot take to be left unnoticed; hence, his 'awesome' self greeted the gal before him.

"Yo, Meg!" The albino spoke with a heavy accent. This made the other very flabbergasted that her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. She clenched her chest as if putting her heart on a tighter leash.

Normally, Meg was usually neglected, ignored, and left unseen. If not, she tends to be confused with her twin, Emily, so it was not ordinary for her to receive recognition. But there is one person who claimed himself 'awesome' had been hanging around with her which she had been thankful for.

"Please stop scaring me to death, Gil. You'll gonna give me a heart attack one way or another." Meg heard Gil laugh beside her. It made somewhat intoxicating to her ears.

Gil sat next to her, copying the position of the other. Purple-blue met scarlet ones. Soon, giggles infiltrated the atmosphere.

"What brings your awesomeness here?"

"Nothing, just spending my awesome afternoon strolling when I found the one who cooks pancakes as awesome as I am."

"Oh, it's a coincidence then. A part of me decided that I might enjoy staying the afternoon here."

"Does your mind tell you about you enjoying my presence as well? Well, it should be. Remember, I'm too awesome to be forgotten!" Gil teased, nudging Meg's right arm.

"It will be a 'No' if you keep scaring me." Meg said in a serious tone but kept her lips smirking at Gil.

"Hey! You should be thankful enough that I saved your pretty ass from embarassment on your very first day since you came here." Gil crossed his arms in front of him and pouted like a five-year old. These was the reason why Meg liked to tease him at some point.

Before things got out of hand, Meg said his sorry and the albino returned to his normal self as if nothing happened.

"Meg?"

"Yes, Gil?"

"Do you still remember, you know, that time?"

"Yeah, as clear as water. You are at fault at the time being! That's why were late on that day."

"Not to mention that I am also your awesome knight in shining armour at that moment! The stupid ice cream-loving Cuban almost attacked you because of no reason. It's a good thing I-"

"S-stop!" At this rate, Meg was blushing at the sudden retrospection of thoughts. She already know what the albino would say next.

~Flashback: Two years before~

Meg just wanted to get away from this mess as quickly as possible. 'Any escape plan will do.' Her heart palpitated rapidly as she thought. Unfortunately, her legs could not run another kilometer. Adrenalin was the only thing that kept her from running that long.

She decided to take a look behind her which she regretted doing so. Her predator was advancing towards her and would be able to catch her in a matter of seconds.

These were the times that she hated being confused with her twin. Some people who held a grudge against her naive sister beat her, until they realized that they were barking on the wrong tree.

Meg was suddenly stopped as she bumped into a guy taller than her. She mentally cursed herself for not looking were she was going. But, sometimes strangest things happened. The albino stranger whispered quickly, "Hey, I'm Gil. Your name is?"

"It's Meg. Sorry, but I really have to go. I'm kinda busy, you know." Meg replied quickly, despite of her random inhaling between words.

Gil looked behind the blonde. "Is he... chasing you?"

"Apparently, yes."

"Alright, then. I have a really awesome foolproof plan coming up. Just trust me on this, will you? Decide fast, he's coming." Gil put an arm on Meg's shoulder and pulled her, close enough for Meg to hear her, with a playful smirk on his face.

"Are you sure on this?" The heavy thumping of shoes echoed through the corridors. At this rate, five more steps and she's doomed.

"Do you trust me?"

"Y-yeah, fine whatever... Just get me out of these mess, please."

"Gladly. Just play along then!" With this, he pulled Meg closer; but a little too close this time.

The Cuban stopped on his tracks and began regaining his composure. "Ya finally stopped, eh? Too bad for ya. Now ya'r gonna pay wha' ya've done earlier, Emily."

"I thought you're name was Meg!" Gil whispered loudly.

"And it still is! The matter is that many were confused between me and my twin." Meg whispered back.

"What's that, ¹liebe? Is this man bothering you, Meg?" Even though Meg was not a linguist, she knew the translation enough to stare wide-eyed at the albino as if he was eating a live horse.

"Why the heck you're here, Gil? And who's Meg? All I want is revenge against that b*tch who humiliated me."

"Looks like you are accussing at the wrong person. This is 'my' Meg who are you speaking with."

"Listen pal... I cannot forget those people who had humiliated me. And one of those was her!" He pointed madly at Meg.

"Are you saying that I'm blind?! You better listen to me. She's my girlfriend for months and we've done some experimentations ourselves, you see. Now, explain to me that how come I forgot the face of the one I adore most!" Gil was acting that he was fuming with anger; and it seemed to be working.

The Cuban fool was in utter shock and Meg was terribly blushing; but the mastermind appeared to be proud of his outstanding masterpiece. It was a good thing that the students in the corridor did not mind the commotion that the cretin made, since it was a mundane sight to see that he was always bothering somebody.

Meg was stunned at the moment and wanted to deny what Gil had said. But, she might experience worse things than this. Thus, she kept quiet despite the fact that she did not know why Gil would do that was beyond her.

The Cuban had his doubts, but he continued to pester the two. "P-prove to me that you two have a relationship! Pictures will do."

'Uh-oh...' Meg's mind sent her a distress call, meaning that something big might happen at the moment. She nudged Gil's side to alert him. "Hey Gil, what are we going to do? We do not have a crucial evidence to shut him up." She sighed, "I might be as good as doomed."

"No, you're not Meg. Plus, you'll going to thank me later for this." He whispered with a playful smirk that grazed upon his lips. "You want proof? I'll give you one."

With that, Gil held Meg's chin up and sealed their lips with a full-out chaste kiss. She could feel the soft lips of the other, gently pressing onto her. A floaty feeling enveloped her, much to her mind's protests. She felt herself had gone limp. If only he did not hold her tight, she might had fallen into the floor.

Gil had pulled back after a few seconds. He wanted to ask Meg about the kiss but it was too evident. Half-lidded eyes stared at him dreamily, while her cute cheeks reddened and her cherry lips left slightly opened. He could not help himself but smile genuinely at the sight.

Meanwhile, the Cuban gawked at them with disgust. One of his homey came and whispered something that shocked him. They turned around and walked the opposite way while saying sorry to Meg that he mistook her for someone, and to Gil as well.

~Flashback over~

"W-why did you have t-to do... t-that? It's e-embarassing, you know!" Meg fiddled her fingers nervously as she looked away, trying to escape Gil's eyes.

"It just popped out of my mind like a bright lightbulb. But, you enjoyed your first kiss with me nevertheless." Gil wiggled his eyebrows and poked Meg's cheek playfully. "Just admit it, ²liebling."

"H-hey! I already admitted it months ago!"

"Yeah, but I still want to hear you say that again."

"Now, you just act childish."

"Meg, quit changing the subject!"

"In speaking of that event, why were you in the middle of the hallway? The bell had already rang a minute ago before I passed."

"I just want to meddle with your business."

"Why me?"

"Hmm, I interfered because you are in distress. And being the awesome me, I came to your rescue."

"Is that all?"

"Nope. I noticed you because you looked cute, especially when you blushed!" The albino hugged the blonde as he laughed at the blushing companion.

They atmosphere submerged into a quite but tranquil one as they watched the sun set. Shades of orange and cerulean blue spreaded across the eternal vast sky. Flocks of birds flew from a distance. A myriad of cherry blossoms floated with the chilly wind. Then, Gil decided to break the tranquility.

"Do you still remember what today is?"

"I hopefully do."

"Then, here's your present!" He pulled out a baby blue box out of his jacket and handed it to Meg. She took a glance at him and decided to open it slowly, savouring the suspense in the air. It revealed a silver necklace with a silver pendant that seemed to be a maple leaf.

"Happy anniversary, Meg!" He smiled genuinely at his girlfriend that almost broke into tears. Who would know that a simple white lie helped him find his true love? The true reason that he stayed at the hallway was to find his book in Solid Mensuration near the corner where his friends, Antonio and Francis, left it. 'Maybe I should thank them despite that they nearly lost the book.' He thought.

"Happy anniversary, too, Gil! Thank you for this. That reminds me, I forgot your present at my house. Wanna come over?" Meg stood up and offered her hand.

"If pancakes will be served, yes please!" With that, Gil grabbed her hand and stood up from the floor carpeted with grass.

They held hands as they walked through the streets, until they arrived at the front of her house. She unlocked the gate and let herself the way in. She stopped midway when she noticed that Gil was not following. "Hey Gil! Hurry up! Your present is waiting."

He stayed where he stood and gentle smile was etched on his gorgeous face. "Seeing you today was enough as a present to me and as an inspiration to keep on living every single day."

"I love you, Gil."

"I love you, too, Meg."

"Now, come on! Pancakes cannot eat themselves you know." Meg hugged Gil's arm as she showed their way in.

The end.

1 liebe - love

2 liebling - darling

A/N: There you go people, a 'crappy' oneshot! I cannot believe myself I AM doing this sort of thing. Well, comment and vote if it so happened that you liked it or hated it. If there are wrong spellings, grammar, or whatsoever, please tell me. I used my phone on writing this so I cannot spell check.

About the setting, I put it into my mind that it happened in Naha, Japan where cherry blossoms bloom quite early.

(Originally written and posted: February 3, 2013 on Wattpad)


End file.
